The present invention relates to dispensers and particularly to an improved dispenser for use in dispensing rolled sheet material.
Paper towels in rolls are a common household convenience typically being mounted by a rack secured to a kitchen cabinet or wall. Their usefulness extends, however, to environments other than the kitchen and frequently it is desirable to use paper towels in other areas such as for washing windows of an automobile, cleaning up spills in the garage, for picnics, camping, or any number of other remote locations where their ability to absorb liquids is useful. Since typically the towel racks are permanently mounted, the user usually removes the roll of paper towels to the remote working area. In so doing, the towels, without a rack support, become difficult to handle since if laid on an inclined surface they tend to unroll or if working in a wet area, the entire roll of towels can become soaked due to their rapid moisture absorbing capabilities. Thus, the normal convenience of the paper towels sometimes is outweighed by the inconvenience of handling a loose roll of towels.
Thus, there exists a need for a portable paper towel rack which can be used equally well as a demountable rack in the kitchen or other fixed location but removed to provide a stand for the dispensing of towels at a remote location or provide a ready mounting system for removably mounting the towels at a remote location.